Met, Onigiri, and Love
by Gorm Speir
Summary: "Dia siapa, Hinata? Tampan sekali…" "Dia mantan kekasihku."


**Met, Onigiri and Love**

Author: Gorm Speir

Disclaimer: Naruto by **Masashi kishimoto-**sensei

Met, Onigiri and Love

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: NaruHina (so pasti)

RnR please :)

Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk bagi seorang gadis Hyuuga berambut indigo itu. Dosen yang menyebalkan. Tugas penelitian dari Yamato-sensei lupa ia kerjakan sehingga ia mendapatkan hujan lokal dari sang dosen yang hobi sekali mengomel. Bukan itu saja, ada beberapa hal yang mendukung kesialan Hinata Hyuuga yang tidak patut dibicarakan. (maksud loe?)

Malam itu dia memtuskan untuk bertandang ke sebuah klub malam tempatnya bersenang-senang untuk menghilangkan _badmood_nya.

"Hinata, sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari. Mukamu sangat kelabu, tuh." Sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Hariku sedang buruk, Ino." Gerutu Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah gedung yang terdapat banyak lampu berkedip-kedip.

Sesamapinya mereka di dalam, mereka dengan bersemangat bersatu dengan nada yang berdengung di tempat berisik itu. D_ance to refresh their mind._ Satelah mereka puas membakar banyak kalori dengan menari, akhirnya Hinata dan Ino menuju ke meja bar untuk memesan minuman.

"Eh, Hinata, sepertinya di atas menyenangkan. Kita kesana, yuk." Ajak Ino sambil mendongkak kearah lantai dua. Hinata hanya mengangguk, menyutujui ajakan Ino. Mereka menaiki tangga yang akan membawa mereka dengan tertawa dan bercanda riang. Hinata tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dan….

Bruukk!

Dia menabrak seseorang dan minuman yang dia bawa menumpahi bajunya hingga badannya terasa lengket.

Lengkap sudah penderitaannya hari tu.

Dengan tatapan super duper frustasi Hinata mengangkat kepala untuk mengetahui siapa yang menabraknya. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap, berambut jabrik dan bermata _shappire _sedang menaatapnya dengan tatapan menjengkelkan.

"Naruto?!"

"Hinata?!"

Pekik Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Ino dan teman Naruto yang memiliki mata _onyx _dan berambut hitam legam, Sasuke, hanya terbengong-bengong melihat sahabat mereka yang sedang melotot satu sama lain.

"Dasar ceroboh! Sudah tahu ada orang di depan malah main tabrak saja! Kau kira aku bus?!" ucap Hinata kesal pada Naruto.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau yang ceroboh! Sudah tahu sedang berjalan di tangga, malah berjalan sambil bercanda. Mau cari mati, ya?!"balas Naruto tidak kalah sebalnya pada Hinata.

"Sudah, sudah…" Lerai Ino dan Sasuke sambil menarik langan mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya Ino dan Sasuke bisa menggiring mereka kearah yang brlawanan. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan ke bawah, Hinata dan Ino berjalan ke lantai dua. Meskipun sudah berpisah satu sama lain, tetap saja terdengar omelan dari masing-masing pihak.

Ooooooooo

"Dia siapa, Hinata? Tampan sekali…" Tanya Ino sesampainya di lantai dua.

"Dia mantan kekasihku."

00000000000

"Dia siapa, Naruto? Manis juga…" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sedang duduk di depan meja bar.

"Dia mantan kekasihku."

0000000000

"APA?!" Ino dan Sasuke _shock _setelah mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Di tempat yang berbeda tentunya.

Ya, memang Naruto dan Hinata pernah berpacaran salama 3 bulan, cukup singkat. Itu cerita 8 bulan silam. Mereka memutuskan hubungan karena mereka menyadari kalau hubungan yang mereka jalani selama ini hanya untuk main-main. Mereka merasa percuma jika hubungan ini di teruskan. Tanpa ada penyesalan, mereka menjalani hidup mereka masing-masing.

"Oh, begitu,ya." kata Sasuke sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Iya. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu lagi."

Melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang kelihatan sangat kesal, Sasuke hanya bisa bilang, "Ya sudah." Meskipun sebenarnya dia penasaran dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Bagaimana bisa Naruto pernah berpacaran dengan Hinata? Ya, memang sih Naruto keren dan bisa di kategorikan sebagai lelaki playboy.

0000000000

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Hinata. Serius tidak mau ditemani?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah khawatir.

"iya, Ino. Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku ingin sendiri dulu." Kata Hinata. Inopun akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dia bisa mendapatkan taksi.

Sesampainya disana, hanya segelintir orang yang sedang menunggu datangnya taksi yang akan mengantar mereka menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Dari kejauhan ada sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru tua yang sangat ehm-keren. Sang pengendara tengah melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat pelan mengetahui ada sesosok gadis yang ia kenal tengah menunggu datangnya taksi. Perlahan, dia merapatkan mobil sportnya ke arah gadis itu.

"Hoi, Hinata. Kau mau pulang?" celetuk pemilik mobil yang berambut _blonde spike_ itu. Mendengar ia sedang di ajak bicara, Hinata mengarahkan matanya keasal suara. Sesaat dia terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang menyapanya, Naruto Namikaze.

Dengan malas Hinata menjawab "Iya…"

"Naiklah, akan kuantar kau pulang." Kata Naruto datar. Bahkan tanpa ekspresi. Niatnya ingin mengantar atau tidak sih? Pikir Hinata.

"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Hinata ketus sambil memalingkan muka. Naruto berdecak sebal melihat sikap Hinata yang mengesalkan itu. untung-untungan Naruto mau merapatkan mobilnya dan menawari tumpangan untuk Hinata. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Naruto saat itu.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa, nona? Apalagi kau gadis. Lagipula jarang sekali taksi lewat di jam segini." Naruto mendengus sebal. Tapi Hinata tetap bergeming.

8 menit kemudian, setelah terjadi aksi diam-diaman dan tidak ada satu taksipun lewat.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Menyerahlah." Decak Naruto.

Dengan putus asa, Hinata menjatuhkan gengsinya dan berjalan kearah pintu mobil kemudian membukanya. Dibalik kemudi, Naruto yang melihat apa yang Hinata lakukan tersnyum tipis sekilas dan itu tidak disadari Hinata.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Kata Naruto memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Iya. Dan kau tidak banyak berubah. Berapa banyak kekasihmu sekarang?" Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela pintu mobil yang ada disebelahnya. Merasakan kakinya yang cenat-cenut karena terlalu lama berdiri dengan highheels tadi.

"Kau juga tidak banyak berubah. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih saat ini." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. Tetap tidak mengurangi kosentrasinya dengan kemudi.

"Hah?" sontak Hinata kaget. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Naruto Namikaze tidak memiliki seorang gadis.

"Kenapa _shock_ begitu,eh?" Naruto terkekeh geli melihat reaksi sang mantan kekasihnya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau tidak mempunyai kekasih? Yang benar saja." Kata Hinata sambil melayangkan pandangan penuh selidik kearah Naruto.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Hinata. Aku sedang serius kuliah. Jadi soal pacaran yang tidak serius aku tinggal dulu."

"Kau serius kuliah?! Astaga, dunia mulai terbalik. Aku tarik ucapanku kau tidak banyak berubah, kau sangat berubah." Hinata berbicara sambil menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya heran. Naruto sangat berubah dari yang dulu dia pernah kenal. Memangnya sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? 1 abad? Sampai-sampai Naruto berubah sedrastis ini.

"Arigatou tumpangannya, Naruto." Kata Hinata sesampainya di depan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah bercat krem.

"Douita. Lain kali aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Berapa nomor _handphone_mu?"

Setelah Hinata memberikan nomornya pada Naruto, Naruto tancap gas sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Hinata. Hinata hanya diam memandangi mobil _sport _biru itu menjauh dan hilang ditelan malam.

000000000

Pagi yang cerah setelah malam itu. Mentari memaksa bulan untuk kembali ketempat tidurnya. Tahta sang bulan telah digantikan oleh mentari.

Di kamar yang identik dengan warna violet itu terdapat seorang gadis yang masih terbaring nyenyak di ranjangnya yang hangat nan empuk. Seakan tak ingin menyambut hari yang cerah karena kantuk yang menguasai dirinya.

"Rrrrrr… rrrrrrrrrr….rrrrrrrrrr…." getaran _handphone _yang ada disebelah bantalnya membuatnya melonjak dari bantalnya karena saking kagetnya.

"Kuso! Siapa sih yang menelepon sepagi ini?!" gerutu Hinata sambil meletakkan telepon di telinga kanannya. Matanya pun belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Hinata, temui aku di taman dekat apartemenmu. Cepat!"

"Naruto?!" Mata Hinata langsung melebar mengetahui siapa penelpon yang ada di seberang sana.

"Kau baru bangun?! Ini sudah jam 9 pagi, Hinata." Suara di seberang sana terdengar sangat kesal.

"Ada apa sih?! Kenapa kau menyuruhku ke taman? Aku malas keluar, Naruto." Hinata kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dibantalnya.

"Dalam waktu 20 menit kau tidak datang, kau akan rasakan akibatnya, nona Hyuuga." Sebelum Hinata membuka mulut, Naruto sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Hinata mendengus kesal. Pagi-pagi sudah ada orang yang merusak ketenangannya di hari Minggu seperti ini.

"Naruto! Apa maumu?!" teriak Hinata kesal sambil meninju-ninju bantalnya. Mengumpamakan Naruto adalah bantal itu.

20 menit kemudian Hinata sudah berada di taman dengan mengenakan kaos putih dan _hot pants_ jeans berwarna biru. Rambut panjangnya yang lurus ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Membuatnya tampak sangat menawan.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Naruto. Didapatinya Naruto sedang duduk disebuah ayunan yang ada di tengah taman. Naruto juga mengenakan baju yang _casual. _Kaos berwarna merah marun dan celana jeans panjang menyelimuti tubuh tegapnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto tampak sangat modis.

Hinata segera menghampiri orang yang telah merusak awal hari minggunya untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban.

"Ayunan itu patah kalau diduduki tubuh besarmu, Naruto." Kata Hinata dari belakang. Naruto memalingkan kepalanya ke arah suara lembut tersebut.

"Manis sekali kau hari ini." Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Yang dilakukan Naruto membuat Hinata salah tingkah dan semburat merah hadir dipipinya.

"Apa maumu memanggilku kesini? Kau merusak waktu bermalas-malasanku." Ucap Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Hinata kemudian duduk di ayunan sebalah Naruto yang masih kosong.

"Temani aku sarapan." Kata Naruto sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke penjuru taman.

"Astaga, Naruto Namikaze. Kebiasaan burukmu belum hilang juga?"

Naruto mempunyai kebiasaan tidak suka sarapan kalau tidak ada orang yang menemaninya. Intinya, Naruto tidak suka makan sendiri. Katanya tidak menyenangkan jika kita makan tanpa ada orang lain yang ikut makan juga. Alasan yang aneh.

"Hehe belum." Cengir Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia seperti anak kecil disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Lalu selama ini kau tidak pernah sarapan kalau tidak ada yang menemanimu?"

"Aku jarang sarapan pagi. Aku menunggu orang yang mau menemaniku makan." Jawab Naruto innocence. Naruto kembali mengayunkan ayunan yang dia duduki dengan bantuan kakinya.

Hinata hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban yang tidak masuk akal dari Naruto. Meskipun hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih sudah selesai 8 bulan lalu, tapi perhatiannya pada Naruto tidak berubah. Entah kenapa. Mungkin rasa yang dulu yang pernah Hinata tinggalkan masih berbekas. Tapi tentu saja Hinata tidak mau mengakuinya. Apalagi mengakuinya pada Naruto. Bisa-bisa sifat Naruto yang percaya diri bisa kambuh.

Hinata segera menarik tangan kanan Naruto dan dengan terkejut Naruto berdiri dari ayunan yang ia duduki.

"Ayo kita sarapan." Kata Hinata sambil berjalan dan menggandeng tangan Naruto. Bukan menggandeng, lebih tepatnya menyeret. Naruto tersenyum simpul karena perlakuan Hinata padanya. Sejujurnya ia rindu diperhatikan seperti ini. Dia rindu dengan gadis yang selalu mengomelinya jika dia tidak mau makan.

Setelah sarapan disebuah kedai ramen, mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan keliling kompleks tersebut. Mereka menyelami mikiran mereka masing-masing. Satu pertanyaan yang sama muncul dibenak mereka masing-masing : _Kenapa aku melakukan ini?_

Saat mereka jalan-jalan, dengan tidak sadar Naruto melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Hinata. Itu kebiasaan Naruto dulu. Sesaat Hinata kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Tapi kelamaan dia mulai terbiasa.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Naruto melingkarkan tangannya, dia baru sadar. Waktu yang lama untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Buru-buru dengan diiringi semburat merah dipipinya, Naruto melepaskan tangannya.

"Ah, maaf… aku tidak sengaja." Kata Naruto malu-malu.

Dengan sigap Hinata menangkap tangan Naruto dan meletakkan kembali lengan kekar itu dipinggangnya. Naruto terbelalak kaget melihat aksi Hinata, namun toh dia sangat senang.

Mereka sangat menikmati jalan-jalan pagi itu. Mereka mewarnainya dengan berbagai obrolan yang sederhana dan tidak penting. Namun itu cukup untuk mengenang masa lalu dan menghangatkan suasana. Hingga jam makan siang.

"Kau mau makan siang? Mau makan di kedai mana lagi? Restoran?" Tanya Hinata sambari mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku ingin masakan buatanmu." Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata pelan. "Ah, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan rasa masakanmu." Lanjut Naruti sambil memasang tampang tidak yakin.

"Kau meragukanku,ya?" Hinata memang tidak suka jika kemampuannya diremehkan. Dia memukul bahu Naruto pelan.

"Kalau kau bisa masak, buatkan aku onigiri." Tantang Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku bisa."

"Baiklah, kita masak di apartemenku saja. Tapi di kulkas tidak ada bahan makanan. Kita harus belanja dulu." Tentu saja tidak ada bahan makanan di kulkas Naruto. Memangnya serajin apa dia sampai dia mau memasak sendiri. Untuk makan saja dia butuh teman, apalagi untuk memasak. Pasti butuh pengawas agar dia tidak meledakkan apartemennya.

Mereka menuju super market untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Kemudian mereka berdua menaiki mobil sport biru milik Naruto untuk mengantarkan mereka ke rumah Naruto. Suasana dalam mobil sangat tenang. Mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana itu adalah 'canggung' bukan 'tenang'. Keduanya sibuk menenangkan degup jantungnya

Hanya suasana hening yang menemani meraka hingga mereka sampai ke sebuah apartemen mewah. Cukup mewah untuk seorang mahasiswa berumur 21 tahun.

"Ayo masuk." Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata masuk kedalam apartemennya. Hinata mengangguk kemudian dia mengikuti langkah Naruto memasuki apartemen Naruto.

"Kalau mau memasak, dapurnya disebelah sana." Naruto menunjuk ke salah satu sudut yang ada diapartemennya.

"Aku sudah tahu, Naruto. Ini bukan kali pertama aku berkunjung ke rumahmu." Kata Hinata sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Naruto hanya tersenyum malu karena kebodohannya. Hinata bukan orang asing di tempat itu. Sebelum mereka putus, Hinata sering sekali mampir ke apartemen Naruto untuk membuatkan Naruto makan malam. Masih terpeta jelas dalam memori mereka berdua momen-momen itu. Dimana Naruto menunggu Hinata dengan setia yang dengan lihainya memasak di dapur. Saling melempar senyum.

Dengan cekatan Hinata memotong semua bahan-bahan. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Naruto hanya memandangi gadis bermata _amethyst _itu. Memandanginya sambil sesekali tersenyum. Sungguh, dia rindu dengan masakan gadis itu. Dia rindu dengan suara gadis itu. Dia rindu dengan mata lavender gadis itu. Dia rindu dengan wangi grape pada rambut panjang dan halus milik Hinata. Yang paling penting, dia rindu pada gadis itu.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Naruto. Kau membuatku sangat canggung." Ternyata Hinata telah menyadari Naruto sedang memandanginya sedari tadi. Tapi Hinata tetap saja berkutat dengan masakannya. Tidak mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto. Suara Hinata yang memecah keheningan memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Ah, maaf. Tanpa sadar aku jadi memandangimu." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Naruto memang sering salah tingkah dihadapan gadis yang satu itu. meskipun Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan banyak gadis, tapi gadis itu selalu saja membuat Naruto mati kutu.

"Onigirinya sudah siap, Naruto." Hinata menata meja makan dengan dua piring dan masing-masing piring terdapat onigiri yang tersaji dan itu kelihatan sangat enak.

"Wah, sepertinya enak." Kata Naruto dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Melihat Naruto yang seperti anak kecil didepannya membuat Hinata tertawa. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Bukan sepertinya, tapi memang enak." Merekapun menyantap onigiri yang Hinata buat. Naruto memakan semua bagiannya tanpa sisa. Seperti orang yang belum makan tiga hari (abaikan). Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Hinata memang suka memanjakan lelaki yang ada didepannya itu dari dulu. Meskipun Hinata sudah berkali-kali memacari lelaki keren yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, tapi cuma Naruto yang membuatnya seperti ini. Cuma Naruto.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon apartemen Naruto untuk menghirup udara segar. Hinata menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Perutnya terasa sangat kenyang.

Naruto mengambil dua kaleng jus dari dalam kulkas dan menyusul Hinata ke balkon.

"Masakanmu sangat enak. Siapa sangka gadis angkuh sepertimu jago memasak." Kata Naruto sembari menyodorkan jus kaleng pada Hinata.

Hinata menerima jus yang disodorkan Naruto. "Huh… kemampuan memasakku tidak berkurang kan?"

"Hehehe iya iya." Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata. Sesaat mereka diam. Tangan Naruto masih tetap mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata sangat menikmati perlakuan Naruto. Dia rindu sentuhan lembut tangan Naruto.

Lama-kelamaan Hinata merasakan udara disekitarnya menghangat. Baru ia sadari wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hinata merasakan tangan Naruto yang tadi mengusap kepalanya turun kebawah, menyentuh punggungnya.

Hinata sempat salah tingkah, namun itu dalam jangka waktu yang pendek. Detik kemudian Naruto berhasil memiliki bibir Hinata yang manis. Dirasakan oleh Naruto rasa strawberry dibibir Hinata. Tentu saja karena memakai lipgloss strawberry. (masa' lipgloss duren authornya lagi gila)

Hinata mencengkram bahu Naruto. Naruto mengabaikan cengkraman Hinata. Mereka bersatu dalam ciuman yang manis itu. Selama beberapa menit. Hinata mengeram kuat karena dia menydari dia belum bernafas selama beberapa menit. Naruto yang menyadari keadaan Hinata segera melepaskan bibirnya.

"Kembalilah padaku, Hinata. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau harus kembali padaku." Ibu jari tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh bibir lembut Hinata. Dia menatap dalam-dalam mata _amethyst _gadis yang ada di depannya.

Hinata melihat pancar kesungguhan dari sorot mata _shappire _Naruto yang seperti samudra luas itu. baru pertama kali itu Hinata melihat keseriusan dalam mata biru Naruto. Hinata mematung. Pandangannya seakan terkunci dalam mata Naruto yang biru.

Hinata berusa menyadarkan dirinya kembali. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Namun bagaimanapun juga dia masih mencintai Naruto. Rasa yang dulu pernah mereka buang kini tumbuh kembali. Bahkan menciptakan kuncup bunga.

Sudahlah, hancurkan gengsimu, Hinata. Kau sudah mendapatkan pria seperti Naruto Namikaze kembali. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?

Sekali lagi. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Hinata.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya. Aku mencintaimu." O,ow.. kata-kata Naruto tenyata berdampak spot jantung bagi Hinata. Seketika mata Hinata melebar. Naruto terkekeh geli melihat mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya kembali.

Hinata memukul dada Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!"

"Aku sedang memelukmu kembali." Cengir Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata.

Hinata tenggelam dalam dada bidang Naruto. Disana dia bisa mendengar degup jantung Naruto yang cepat.

_Bagaimana kau setenang ini, Naruto?_

Mereka bersatu kembali dalam lautan cinta yang tak berujung. Kembali mendayung perahu dengan kasih sayang yang mereka miliki.

Mereka seperti lukisan yang sangat indah. Dan jangan lupa melukiskan kuncup bunga yang bermekaran. Seperti cinta mereka yang bermekaran lagi setelah layu selama delapan bulan.

**OWARI **

Yeyeyeyeyeyey *dibekep pake kain lap* akhirnya fic pertama yang diupload selesai. Niatnya sih multichapter, tapi takut gak selesai. Berhubung authornya ini moody banget kalo nulis. Jadilah fic oneshot *nyembunyiin muka di lubang semut*


End file.
